Donut Date
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Natalia decides on visiting her boss bringing along a small box with her. [Horatio x Natalia]


**Title:** Donut Date  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista/Horatio Caine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance  
**Warnings: **None; it's pretty safe for your kids to read, lol.  
**Word Count:** 958  
**Summary:** Natalia decides on visiting her boss bringing along a small box with her.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** After watching (5x06) "Curse of the Coffin" I couldn't help but squee over the H/N moments; so I apologize for anyone who finds this pairing unacceptable in any fashion. Don't like the pairing, don't read it.

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_  
- 'Every Breath You Take' by Police

**Donut Date**

"Food is our common ground, a universal experience." – James Beard

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stood near a window in his office within the Miami-Dade CSI building. He was glancing out into the city below lost in thought. He didn't remember how long he was there but he was soon brought back into reality by the sound of knocking.

Horatio turned his face to a side to find Natalia Boa Vista standing in his office doorway with a small smile on her face. He eyed her slowly, taking her full image into his mind; he noticed she was carrying a small rectangular box in one hand. With a curious look in his eyes, he nodded to her in greeting, "Boa Vista."

Natalia's smile became a bit wider as she greeted back to him, "Caine," she replied. Standing where she was, Natalia couldn't help but start to feel nervous for coming to her boss's office; earlier it had seemed like a good idea, now she wasn't so confident in that answer.

Caine watched her. He noticed the awkwardness and shyness within the woman before him and he couldn't help but smile a little as he shook his head. "Come in Natalia, I don't bite."

Natalia laughed slightly as she obeyed, she blushed slightly in embarrassment. She was feeling silly for how she was acting. Quietly, Natalia approached Horatio's desk placing the box she had in her hands on top of it. Once that was done, she returned her attention back to Caine. "So..."

Horatio silently moved away from the window and started walking closer to where Natalia stood. He stopped till he was a few feet away from her. For a moment, he turned his attention at the box on his table as he waited for her to speak.

"So...how are things?"

Natalia immediately closed her eyes as she was tempted with smacking herself at the stupid question; of all things she had to ask. Slowly she reopened her eyes, hoping she didn't sound like a fool to the man in front of her.

Fortunately, Horatio didn't seem to mind as he chuckled softly before responding to her. "Things are fine." He titled his face toward one side as he observed her, "The question should be how things with you are?"

Natalia tensed a bit not sure how to respond. "Um...they're fine." She noticed that he was still staring at her, she couldn't understand as to why until it dawned on her that he was referring to her relationship with her ex-husband – Nick. "Well, they seem fine..._for now_."

Horatio seemed to accept he answer as he nodded in reply. "Good." Silence reigned within the room.

Natalia couldn't help but feel awkward again but it was slightly different from the first time. This time, along with feeling awkward in front of Horatio's presence she also felt at ease with him; safe. Then there was the fact that she could not ignore that when he glanced her way, such as how her heart began to race faster. It was something different and new but welcoming.

The silence within the room was making her feel more disconcerted than she was originally – she looked over at the box on the table for a moment before gazing back at the man before her. "I brought donuts."

Slowly a small smiled formed upon Horatio's lips as he glanced at the said box on his desk. "Ah so the mystery is solved. I wish all cases were that easy."

Natalia watched him intently; a smile of her own forming upon her lips. "Yes, it is. Now..." She felt calmer all of a sudden. "I think its time to go to the break room to get some coffee and eat some donuts." She told him as she wiggled her eyebrows with the smile still in place.

"Oh, is it now?"

Now Natalia couldn't help but pout to herself knowing full well she was being teased, "Horatio..."

Horatio eyes held an amused twinkle as he stared at her. He answered back in the same manner. "Natalia..."

Natalia stared at him for a long moment, before bursting out into laughter. They were acting silly, as if their conversation was about a school crush or something in that fashion. "Come on Horatio – break room." She ordered gently.

"Ordering me around now, aren't we Boa Vista?" His tone held an amused ring to it.

Natalia placed her hands on her hips as she stared at him. "Yes Horatio. I order, you obey." Her face tried to hold onto a stern look but it failed as a smile broke through. "Now come on." She picked up the abandon box on the office table, shaking it in front of Horatio's face in a teasing manner. "I have donuts...all sorts."

Horatio face broke into one of his rare wide grins as he shook his head. He lifted his hands up in surrender. "Now, how can I refuse such an order like that? Donuts of all sorts you say and coming from such a pretty lady as yourself."

Natalia couldn't help but laugh nor could she stop from blushing slightly either. "Alright then, donut time it is." She continued to hold the box of donuts within her hand as she headed toward the doorway to exit. "Don't keep me waiting Horatio..."

She turned around to give him a wide grin, "These donuts don't eat themselves you know..." With that said, she turned around back to the exit, walking out of the office on her way towards the break room.

Horatio watched her as she went, his face continued to hold an amused look to it. He glimpsed back at the forgotten window for a second or two before turning around to leave his office.

After all, he had a date with Boa Vista which he couldn't ignore.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
